Photoactive Yellow Protein (PYP) is a small, cytosolic photoreceptor of the bacterium Ectothiorhodaspira halophila. Its small size and its ability to undergo the photocycle even in a crystal make it ideal to study structural changes in proteins by time-resolved crystallography. The determination of the structure of the early intermediate would complete the structural determination of all known structural intermediates of PYP.